


Your Love Is All That I Need

by Iwritemayhem



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritemayhem/pseuds/Iwritemayhem
Summary: Sehun loves the prince even when the other is mad at him.





	Your Love Is All That I Need

Sehun knows the minute he’s called to the prince’s chambers he’s in trouble. He knows it because the prince had been ignoring him for the last couple of days and was probably going to keep ignoring him for a few more day, but that was clearly not the case anymore. Sehun knows the prince like he knows the back of his hand. They have been best friends since Sehun ,at the young age of 6, was charged with keeping an eye out for the prince, Luhan,  who had only been 4. Until recently they had become something more. Something that should have never happened but it did. Sehun didn’t necessarily regret it. He just wished their relationship wasn’t so complicated.

 

Things were so much easier back when they were still children. Sehun remembered the days they spent exploring the woods near the palace. Swimming in the small lake behind the palace during the summer, horseback riding lessons in the fall, studying together, sparing, and of course gazing at the stars at  night.

 

“Sehun do you think I will make a great king when I’m older?” innocent little Luhan had asked him one night as they gazed at the stars.

 

“Of course prince. You’ll definitely be part of the hall of kings when you are older” Sehun had replied confidently.

 

“Must you always call me prince?” Luhan asked sounding annoyed.

 

“Well you are the prince…”

 

“Yes but we are friends Sehun. I do not call you knight Sehun”

 

“That is because I am not a knight yet….”

 

“But you will be...and you will be the fiercest knight this kingdom has ever seen” Luhan replied eyes shining as he locked gazes with Sehun. Sehun remembers that moment very well. He holds it dear to his heart because he must have been only 10 years old in that moment when realized he loved the prince.

 

To be so young and in love….how tragic. Sehun tried his best to hide his feeling from the prince.  He even tried distancing himself from Luhan but all Luhan would have to do was pout and whine at him and he would become putty in the princes capable hands. In a last ditch effort Sehun was maybe 16 when he left the palace for training and hopefully rid himself of the feelings he held but when he came back a year later he was greeted by an even more beautiful Luhan. He was a goner the minute he laid eyes on Luhan who smiled up at him with sparkling eyes and soft pink lips.

 

From then on Sehun suffered in silence whenever the prince would laugh enthusiastically  or hug him whenever they weren’t able to see each other over a long period of time. And then one day everything changed. Luhan had been angry. Angrier than Sehun had ever seen him. It scared him a little. Luhan had marched right up to him and demanded that they spar.

 

“Your highness haven’t you trained enough today?”

 

“I am to be king Sehun. There is never enough training. Or are you too much of a coward?” 

 

“Your hi-”

 

“Would you quit calling me that!” Luhan yelled interrupting Sehuns attempt to calm the other.

 

“But-”

 

“Do I not mean anything to you?” 

 

Sehun had been shocked at the question. Shocked at how utterly broken and vulnerable the prince looked as he spoke those words. But how...HOW could Sehun ever express to Luhan that he meant the absolute world to him. How could he tell Luhan that being able to spend any amount of time with him was the greatest reward anyone could ever give him. How could he possibly explain to Luhan that every night he dreamed of Luhan and only Luhan?  

 

So he didn’t. Luhan was right. He was a coward and that night he walked away from the prince without a word. He felt like the most vile  human being when the prince had fallen ill immediately after. He did not dare visit the other although his heart was driven mad with worry. It wasn’t until the king himself requested that Sehun visit the young prince that he finally went to the other.

 

Luhan was pale. And he looked so fragile in his large bed. He almost looked like a corpse. The mere thought had Sehun gasping for air. Because a world in which Luhan did not exist was not one Sehun wanted to be apart of. Thinking the prince asleep Sehun had kneeled next to the others resting form and began to shed a few tears. He couldn’t help but feel responsible for the young princes illness. 

 

“I am sorry my prince.” he had whispered “ You were right that night. I am a coward. You asked me if you meant anything to me and...I did not have the words or the courage to tell you...you are my best friend Luhan. How could you not know how important you are to me?”

 

“Maybe because ever since you came back you’ve been distant with me” he heard the prince whisper  and Sehun should have known better than to talk out loud. He met the princes gaze then and his heart nearly lept out of his chest.

 

“I apologise for making you feel unimportant my prince.” 

 

Luhan had sighed then and Sehun had wondered if he had said the wrong thing again. 

“You do not have to apologize Sehun.” Luhan whispered looking away from Sehun. “It’s my own fault for thinking I could ever be more than a friend to you.”

 

Sehun froze. He couldn’t believe his ears. Had the prince really confessed to him? Was he maybe dreaming?

 

He was not he soon realized when Luhan looked back at him with a sad smile “ I am sorry if I have made you uncomfortable. I just...I just wanted you to know.”

 

Sehun swallowed thickly not being able to form any words. He had never thought it possible to have the prince reciprocate his feelings. He had thought the notion a child's silly fantasy. So of  course he wasn’t prepared. He had felt like a fish out of water staring at the prince who still held that same sad smile.

 

And then something in him snapped. He did not like seeing Luhan sad. Ever since they were children he had promised to himself that as long as he lived the prince would never be sad. He found courage in his promise and he gently kissed the prince on the lips.

 

Everything changed for them after that moment. It took Luhan a moment to understand what Sehun was doing and in an instant the prince kissed Sehun back. No words were needed. They both knew each other well enough to understand. When Luhan got better Sehun went back to his usual self. Luhan was much happier. They became almost inseparable. Almost because they still had their duties to attend to. But now they (mainly Luhan) made it a point to see each other at least once a day. Sehun didn’t mind. He loved the prince and would do anything and everything the other asked of him. 

 

Their relationship had to be kept a secret of course. Luhan was a prince after all. He was second in line to take the throne after his brother. And Sehun was to be captain of the kingsguard. If anyone found out about them Sehun would be executed and Luhan could possibly be banished from the palace. 

 

Every moment they were able to steal for themselves was cherished. Every kiss, every touch, every smile, every hug was logged into their memories for forever. 

 

They still had random fights. Mostly because Luhan wore his heart on his sleeve constantly and Sehun was overly cautious. Which was the reason he now sighed as he knocked on the prince’s door. He had not been to prince’s chambers ever since Luhan had heard one of the maids claim that Sehun and lady Irene from the neighboring village made a beautiful couple. Sehun had laughed but that only angered the prince more. But Sehun couldn’t help it. The prince was just too adorable when he was jealous.

 

“Come in” Sehun heard Luhan say instantly bringing him back to the present.  Taking a deep breath Sehun opened the door slowly and saw the prince standing with his back turned towards him gazing out the window.

 

“You asked to see me your highness?”

 

Luhan turned then and glared at Sehun. He hated when Sehun was formal with him. Sehun suppressed a chuckle at the prince’s reaction.

 

“I did.” Luhan replied and went back to gazing out the window “When were you planning on telling me that my father is transferring you over to the northern palace?”

 

So this was the reason the prince needed to see him so urgently. Sehun should have known he would not be able to keep this secret. 

 

“Forgive me your highness, it slipped my mind”

 

Luhan let out a humorless chuckle “Of course it did. What with you giving Lady Irene private tours and your trainings…”

 

Sehun smiled fondly at the prince and sighed loudly “I did intend to tell you.”

 

“Oh...when exactly did you plan on doing that Sehun?” Luhan asked angrily making his way over to Sehun. Sehun felt his knees go weak at the sight before him. Luhan hair was slightly disheveled his eyes were fiery and yet soft. He was always surprised by how much he really was in love with the prince.

 

“Well...soon.” Sehun replied slightly breathless.

 

Luhan rolled his eyes in annoyance “Admit it. You weren’t going to tell me.”

 

“What...why wouldn’t I?” Sehun pretended to act innocent but he knew Luhan saw right through him. The reason he didn’t tell Luhan was because he was afraid Luhan would beg him not to go and being the lovesick fool that he was he would not. 

 

“Because it this wouldn’t be the first time you’ve done something like this.” Luhan replied with his arms crossed in front of himself as if to keep himself together.

 

Sehun sighed again and pulled Luhan into his arms. Luhan didn’t fight him. 

 

“I won’t be gone long…”

 

“You will be gone for 3 weeks Sehun.” Luhan said into his chest.

“Yes but you will be so busy you will ‘not even notice my absence” 

 

Luhan huffed and pushed Sehun away “Of course I will notice.” he glared at Sehun as he poked him in the chest “It is you that will probably not mind my absence”

 

Sehun took Luhan's hand in his own and looked right into the princes eyes “Lu...you know that’s  not true.”

 

“How Sehun? How do I know that”

 

“Because I miss you even now that we’re in the same place.” Sehun whispered as he rubbed calming circles onto Luhan's hand with his thumb.

 

“Lies” Luhan replied looking away from Sehun. Sehun smirked at the other and used his other hand to make Luhan look at him “The past few days have been absolute torture my love. I swear it. If you hadn’t called for me today I would have marched in here early in the morning demanding to see you”

 

Luhan suppressed a smile “No you wouldn’t have.”

 

“Well I suppose we’ll never know for sure now.”

 

“I hate you” Luhan replied smiling up at Sehun.

 

“And I love you my prince.” Sehun replied planting a soft kiss on Luhan's cheek.

 

“Must you leave?”

 

“It's the kings orders darling”

 

“I can ask father-”

 

“Lu we’ve been over this.”

 

“I know but...I want you to stay.”

 

“I would love nothing more than to stay my prince but I have my duties and you do as well” Sehun reminded. “It’s only three weeks Luhan. I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

“What if you don’t come back? What if father makes you stay longer? What if you find a beautiful maiden and decide you never want to come back?”

 

Sehun couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips at Luhan's outburst. “You should know that there is no one more beautiful than you my prince.”

 

“You say that now…” Luhan huffed. Sehun rolled his eyes at the young princes behavior before he started planting kisses all over Luhan's face. “You are the only one I ever see Luhan.”

 

Luhan was back to smiling at him and even gave Sehun a kiss on the cheek before saying “What if you die Sehun?”

 

“Well then I’ll come to haunt you so that you are never left feeling lonely”

 

“Sehun!”

 

“Luhan I will not die. It’s a very simple task the king has ordered for us to do.”

 

“Promise me you’ll come back”

 

“Luhan you know I will.”

 

“Promise me Sehun” Luhan begged and Sehun being weak to those beautiful pleading eyes nodded.

 

“I promise to come back.”

 

Luhan got on his toes then and kissed Sehun passionately. Sehun returned the kiss with as much force. Easily overtaking his sweet prince and dominating the kiss.  They only separated to catch their breaths for a second. Sehun would never ever get enough of Luhan's lips so he made up for lost time and kissed Luhan deeply again. Luhan easily melted into Sehun’s arms and Sehun knew in an instant that Luhan missed him just as much.

 

After a few more kisses Sehun decided it was time to leave before it got too late. 

“I should go” he whispered against Luhan's lips.

Luhan pulled him closer and shook his head no “No...stay.”

 

“It’s late Lu”

 

“That’s never been a problem before” Luhan reminded him with a suggestive wiggle of his brows.  Sehun chuckled at that. Luhan was never one to be embarrassed. And yes they had been intimate in that way before. Many times even but Sehun knew Luhan needed to be up early tomorrow and as always he didn’t want to bring any attention to their relationship. 

 

“No..it has not but you need to be up early and I still have to meet with the rest of the knights to plan for the trip” Sehun replied caressing Luhan's cheek lightly. Luhan looked up into his eyes and Sehun swore he was drowning in them.

 

“You really know how to kill the mood” Luhan sighed before stealing a quick kiss  and hugging Sehun closely.

 

Sehun hugged Luhan back and laughed “I’m sorry my prince but what if I said I will be back tomorrow?”

 

“I guess I can live with that” Luhan replied smiling up at Sehun.

 

Sehun bent down and kissed Luhan one last time before heading out.

 

As he walks back to his chambers he daydreams of the day where they wouldn’t have to steal little moments like the one they just had. He dreamed of the day he could wake up to Luhan in his arms everyday. He dreamed of the day he could kiss Luhan without fearing being watched. 

  
  


A year goes by. A year full of quiet I love yous and secret kisses. A year full of petty fights and bitter tears. But it's the last year Luhan and Sehun are seen in the palace. It’s the last year they hide who they are from the kingdom. Because Sehun and Luhan have grown tired of the lies. So they make a plan to runaway from it all. Luhan only needs Sehun and Sehun only needs Luhan.

 

They disappear one cold winter's night. The king orders all the guards to bring the prince back at once. They search high and low for their precious prince but he is nowhere to be found. The kingdom mourns his loss and it’s the only time Luhan feels guilty for leaving. But Sehun holding his hand tightly reminds him that this was all for the best.

 

Luhan and Sehun live out their lives in a small cottage miles away from the kingdom and even the neighboring kingdom. Their days are spent together just as both of them dreamed. They still fight because it's normal. But they always always make up because one could simply not exist without the other. 

 

Sehun looks at Luhan every night lying peacefully in his arms and thinks himself the luckiest man in the world. His life hasn’t been easy but he wouldn’t change any of it for the world.


End file.
